Love sick
by DarkSlayer516
Summary: Blair is in love, with who? Well Jaden of course! Today she finally decides to confess her love for him, but does everything go how she wants it to?
1. Love in the air

So I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to write it down. There's going to be a few chapters in this, I hope at least one person finds it enjoyable ;-;

* * *

Duel Academy is, as the name suggests, a school that specifies in dueling; there are all kinds of duelists who live there, some extremely skilled and some not so much. Today was just like any other normal day, spent admiring a certain extremely skilled duelist named Jaden Yuki; this was normal for one student anyway, Blair Flannigan.

Blair was sitting in the Slifer dorm cafeteria, daydreaming about a certain Slifer.

_Come on Blair it's the middle of the day and so far you've done nothing but think about Jaden_

She began to sigh, "I've got to get a hold of myself, I'm getting worse"

Just at that moment the cafeteria door opened, looking up she saw that Jaden and Jesse had both come in.

_Oh god please don't sit near me, I don't think I could take it, darn it!_

"Hey Blair, this seat taken?" Jaden was talking in his usual enthusiastic manner, that enthusiasm was what made Blair start to love him in the first place.

" not at all" _Oh god why am I stuttering, I've never done that before_

"Ya'll right Blair, ya don't look so good"

_Oh no I'm blushing aren't I, why is this happening to me_

"Jesse's right you're all red and sweating, are you sick?" Jaden placed his hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

_I've got to get out of here _

Just then Blair jumped up out of her seat looking all hot and flustered, startling both Jesse and Jaden.

_I have to get out of here, I'm making a scene_

"Uhh, yeah I feel sick, I'm going to go see Miss Fontaine" She left quickly before either of them could ask any question.

"What was that all about Jess?"

"Not a clue Jay, maybe she's having one of those girly problems?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind Jay, wanna go buy some new cards!"

Jaden's moment of confusion passed "Do you even need to ask!"

Already a ways away from the Slifer dorm Blair stopped running

_What am I doing, I've never acted that way before around Jaden, maybe I am sick, looks like I'm going to the nurse anyway_

"Nope everything seems to be fine with you Blair" Finishing a brief examination Fondaine sat herself back down

"Are you sure, I've been feeling strange lately"

She got out a notepad, presumably to write down what Blair told her.

"Well, I've been getting really warm and flustered quite often, I can't keep track of my thoughts, I keep getting really nervous"

"I see, and is there anything else?" _I already have a couple ideas though_

"Yeah there is, my heart has been beating a lot faster at certain points, and.."

"And? What else?"  
Blair leant back and looked up at the ceiling, she subconsciously started smiling

"I don't know how to explain it, but there's a strange feeling that sometimes passes through my body. Not a bad feeling, but it's not something I've ever felt before"

Fondaine started smiling herself and put down her notepad, "I think I know what's up with you Blair, and it's not that you're sick"

"Really, what is it then?" _Please don't say it, oh god please don't_

"You're in love Blair, the only type of sick you are is love sick"

_I KNEW IT _

"So who's the lucky guy Blair? Is it someone I know" Fondaine was getting rather close to Blair.

" 's nobody" Her face had gone bright red again. _I can't tell her that can I, she'd surely tell Jaden_

Moving away from her Fondaine let out a small laugh

"It's okay you don't have to tell me Blair, but don't keep it bottled up forever"

Blair had stood up to leave still flustered from finding out she loved Jaden, as she left she heard Fondaine shout

"But be sure to HIM okay"

_Oh god, I am so embarrassed right now. But she does have a point, I have to do something, I just don't know what. _

She was walking around aimlessly lost in thought, not really caring where she was going

_Maybe I should ask someone, but who_

It then hit her, and she suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the corridor blocking the path.

"ATTICUS!"


	2. Advice

I've re-uploaded this chapter, the majority of it is the same but the last part is completely different. Hopefully based on what I've changed, this story will take on a different turn to what it was before. My ideas have changed for the better, mainly thanks to a review telling me to slow the story down, thank you for that. Hope this is a start to that change.

* * *

_Argh what am I going to do! Even though I know who to go to, I haven't the faintest idea where to find him!_

Blair was pacing around the now empty corridor, wondering where she could find Atticus Rhodes.

_He might be at the Obelisk dorm  
_"But I'd probably get thrown out" She sighed

_I could ask another student?_

"But they'd probably ask why he'd want to talk to a Slifer" Sighing once again.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a group of rather noisy Obelisk blue girls walked by

"Did you here, Atticus is at the beach again, this time in his trunks!" The group of girls started to squeal

_Oh god what fangirls, wait a minute, the beach why didn't I think of that before_

Without a moments hesitation Blair ran past the Obelisk students heading for the beach.

Within a few minutes Blair had reached the beach, and just as she heard Atticus was there surrounded by an ocean of fans.

"I should of known, I'll never get through all of them" Blair sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time today "Oh well, guess I better try...ATTICUS OVER HERE" Blair started shouting, but her voice was drowned out by all the other girls shouting and squealing.

"Atticus we love you!"

"Atticus be my boyfriend!"  
"Atticus have my babies!"

"Ladies ladies, there's enough of me to go around" Atticus let out one of his signature smiles and thumbs up, making all of the girls sigh dreamily and squeal even more.

_Trust Atticus, but how am I supposed to get his attention with all of these other girls here swooning over him. Hmm, I have an idea_

Without anybody noticing due to being focused on Atticus, Blair got on her hands and knees and began to crawl through everybody's legs

_You best be useful after this Atticus!_

Managing her way through, Blair got to the front of the crowd and stood up in front of Atticus.  
"Atticus I.." Blair started to speak but stopped part way through.  
_Something doesn't feel quite right, oh crap_

Everyone, including Atticus was staring at Blair confused.

"Urm, hi" Blair had gone red in the face again, unsure what to say she just stood there silently in everyone's gaze.

"Well hey there Blair, didn't know you were such a big fan" Atticus started making another cheesy smile of his

"I urm, I'm not. I'm here to ask for your help, regarding..love" Blair whispered the last word so that nobody could hear her

"You're going to have to speak up Blair, I can't hear you if you whisper like that"

"I need your help with...love" Saying the word out loud made Blair go bright red and she suddenly became interested in the sand.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Atticus threw his arm around Blair making her jump "If it's about love then you've come to the right guy! Sorry ladies, duty calls" He said the last words in a way that made everyone go into another dreamy daze. "Lets go somewhere more private"

_Well this is going better than expected already_

"Thanks for helping me Atticus"

"No need to thank me, I'll do anything for the sake of love" This made Blair chuckle

After a short period of walking, and running from fangirls, the two had made it to Atticus's room locking the door behind them for caution.

Atticus sat down "So Blair" He motioned for her to sit too "How can I help you today?"

She took the seat opposite him "Well it's like I said, I need your help with love"

"And who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?" Atticus started questioning him like Fontaine had done previously.

_I knew this was coming, I guess I can't avoid it any longer_

"You know him, I think everybody probably does. It's.." _This is so embarrassing "It's Ja"_

"_Wait!" _

_Huh what's going on?_

Atticus began smiling cheesily again "Let me guess first, it'll be fun that way"

_I knew he'd make this weird_

Blair just looked confused " then"

"Now let me think" Atticus was making a serious thinking face, staring right at Blair

_Now that's just creepy_

"Is it Jaden?"

"Wh, how did you know!" Blair stood up and shouted, she was shocked by his knowledge.

Atticus just laughed "It's obviously really Blair, the way you're acting is a big pointer"

Blair sat back down again getting more embarrassed by the second.

"So what do you need my help for? You obviously know that you love him"

"It's true, I do love him" _I can't believe I'm saying this _"I love Jaden. But I don't know what to do about it; I can't stop thinking about him, every time I see him my heart skips a beat, I feel all warm and fuzzy every time I see him smile, whenever he's around me I just want to jump into his arms and have him hold me as I kiss him" As she was saying all of this she began to unknowingly smile, noticing this Atticus just say back and began to smile himself.

He calmly began to speak "That's what I like to hear"

She just smiled at him, holding her hands close to her heart. Saying all of this stuff to both herself and Atticus was making her feel really happy inside.

_I love Jaden, I actually love Jaden_

Blair was in a world of her own, coming to terms with her confession to herself. She was smiling to herself, thinking about what she had just said.

"You still with me Blair?" Atticus was waving his hand in front of Blairs face to get her attention, she was that engrossed in thought.

"Huh? What did you say?" Blair just stared innocently at Atticus, she had been completely oblivious to what he had said. Atticus let out a small sigh and chuckled, he found it amusing how she was only realising her feelings just now, even if it was obvious.

"I said Blair, that I think you should tell Jaden about how you feel. Tell him that you love him! Let it all out!" Atticus thought that this was a marvellous idea, Blair on the other hand did not. The thought of just coming out with her feelings to Jaden terrified her.

"I.I can't do that!" The words just burst out of her mouth "That's way too embarrassing! And anyway, I don't even know if he likes me back, it could just end badly!" Atticus looked dumbfound at her words "I don't want to just come out and say it, I want it to be special. I want him to know that I love him properly and not to think it's some stupid crush, I want him to love me back"

Blair had amazed Atticus with what she was saying, _She really must love him to say that, she already knows what it is she wants to do, she just hasn't realised it yet. _"Okay then Blair, I like the way you think. You're already on your way to becoming a master of love!" He gave her a quick smile and thumbs up before he continued talking "I have a different approach you can take for this, one I think you may prefer" Blair looked up at Atticus, clearly interested in what he had to say. "It's quite simple really, all you have to do is spend more time with Jaden"

Blair looked a bit confused with what he was saying. _Spend more time with him? But I already see Jaden every day. _"What do you mean?"

Atticus sat down on his chair and lent back "Exactly what I said, spend more time with him. Hang around him more often, talk to him, make him notice you, be nice to him. It's simple really, and when you've gotten really close, that's when you confess to him!" Blair couldn't believe her ears, that plan was perfect for her.

"That's a wonderful idea Atticus!" Excitement had filled her voice "If I do that, then we'll become really close friends! And if I'm lucky he'll fall for me too! I love that plan!" Blair was feeling really happy again, her mind was filling up with thoughts of her and Jaden being close friends, about them spending time together, about confessing to him. _This is going to be great! _Blair jumped up and grabbed Atticus' hands, startling him in the process "Thank you so much Atticus! You've been so much help" Blair was enthusiastically shaking his hands, he started to lightly laugh at her excitement.

"You don't have to thank me Blair, I'm here to help all who wish to find true love!" He gave of his well known signature smile. At this moment Blair stopped shaking his hand and headed to the door "Where are you going?"

She turned around with a full blown smile on her face "I'm off to make myself a best friend" with that she headed out the door, leaving Atticus smiling in his room. _I hope you get what you wish for Blair_

* * *

Like I said, completely different end to what it was before, hope you all like this adaptation better than the last.


	3. A new friendship

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others so far, and depending on reception this may be an average length from now on. Well as I just said, hope you like this chapter (I prefer it to what I wrote before), and if you have any advice then please leave a review.

* * *

Blair was running towards the Slifer red dorm to find Jaden, a million things were racing through her mind at once, making her feel nervous, happy, and love sick all at the same time.

_Oh man I hope he's there! This is a great idea, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! But what if I make a fool out of myself! But what if it works, what if he falls in love with me! _

Blair couldn't keep her head straight, and at the thought of Jaden falling in love with her she went into a dream like state and wasn't paying attention to where she was headed, or who she was headed in to.

The next couple of seconds were a bit of a daze for Blair, who all of a sudden had ended up flat on the floor. _Ow, what was that! _Blair looked up to find that she had just ran straight into Alexis Rhodes, literally. When she realized what she'd done, Blair quickly jumped up to apologise. "I'm so sorry Alexis, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Blair's face had gone bright red and she was bowing down in apology.

Alexis just let out a slight chuckle "It's quite fine Blair, just be more careful when you're running okay" This made Blair sigh in embarrassment "Why are you running so fast anyway? Something important happening?" She was looking at Blair curiously thinking about what she could be doing.

_Aah, I can't tell her what I'm doing! I mean, it's a secret isn't it? My special plan, __to confess my love to Jaden._

Blair just stood there in a bit of a daze making Alexis really wonder what she was doing. "Uhh, Blair" She had to wave a hand in front of Blair's face in order to get her attention. Phasing back into reality, Blair's face went bright red again. "Ah I'm sorry! I'm just, tired. Tied and happy!" The tone in her voice had sped up. "Tired and, happy?" Alexis just seemed confused at what Blair was saying to her.

"Yup! I'm tired because I didn't sleep very well last night, and I'm happy because I'm going to get some sleep soon!" _Oh my god what am I saying! There's no way she'll believe this! _The look on Alexis' face just read confused, she wasn't quite sure what to reply to Blair with. "Urm, okay then Blair! I'll let you go get your rest now. Just watch where you're running okay!" Blair let out a small chuckle while rubbing the back of her head "Don't worry, I will do" Alexis smiled as she waved her goodbye and she was off. _Well that was a bit embarrassing! Oh well, as long as she bought it then it's okay then. Now, back to finding Jaden!_

Blair began her track to the Slifer dorm again, this time though she was being more careful about running, she didn't want any more unwanted encounters after all. Although she couldn't help but let her mind wonder about what she was going to do. _Wait a minute! I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say to him! _Now Blair was worrying more than anything else. _What if I say something wrong and he gets mad at me! Or what if he says he doesn't want to hang out with me! Aarrggh Blair, what are you going to do! _As she was shouting to herself in her mind she arrived at the Slifer dorm. _Oh no I'm here! What do I do! Ahh there he is! _Blair had spotted Jaden, he was walking over to the stairs with Jesse, the both of them were carrying bags full of card packs. _Okay Blair, it's now or never, just do it! _She took a deep breath to calm down, as she let her body carry her on its own. "Hey Jaden!"

Blair ran over to the pair waving at them as she shouted. "Oh hey there Blair!" Jaden was waving back at her "What brings you here?" Jaden had his usual happy tone about him, that was one of the things that Blair loved about Jaden, how happy he always was. "Did you come to help me and Jay open up our new cards!" Jesse sounded enthusiastic as he spoke, proudly showing of the haul of packs that he'd bought. "Hey yeah!" Jaden's face had lit up at the thought of someone else sharing in the joy of new cards "We can all open them together, and come up with new dueling strategies! With three of us we'll think of all sorts of new ideas!" The two of them were staring at Blair with sparkles in their eyes.

_These two never change do they, although this could be my chance to get closer to Jaden! Plus it does kinda sound like fun. _"You know what, that sounds like a great idea!" Blair smiled as she said this; because it did sound like fun, but also because she'd get to spend time with Jaden, mainly the Jaden part. Both Jaden's and Jesse's face lit up with glee, Jesse quickly made his way up the stairs room and shouted down at Jaden and Blair as he entered the dorm room "You best hurry up or all the good cards will be gone!" Upon hearing this Jaden made a kind of a whelp noise "Come on Blair!" Jaden grabbed Blair by the arm and dragged her up to his room, making her blush in the process but laugh at the same time. _I can already tell this is going to be fun!_

When Jaden and Blair managed to get into Jaden's room they found Jesse sitting on the floor already opening packets of cards, before saying a word Jaden darted to the pile so as to not miss out on any rare card possibilities "We got such a big haul this time Jess!" he was looking through all the cards that he opened for anything he could use in his deck, and of course so was Jesse. "Hey sweet check this one out!" Jaden was showing off his cards already "That's good, but look at what I got!" quick to retaliate Jesse was showing off what he'd gotten too. Meanwhile, Blair was just standing unsure what she should do feeling quite awkward.

_What are you doing Blair! This is your chance to spend some time together with Jaden, but instead you're standing away too scared to move closer! Get a grip woman, if you don't do anything how are you supposed to get him as a boyfriend! _As she was arguing with herself in her head Jaden had noticed that she was still stood near the door "Hey Blair, come sit down" Jaden patted the floor next to him, beckoning her to sit "We don't bite you know, well Pharaoh might if you're unlucky" Jaden laughed as he pointed to the cat who appeared to be asleep on the beams above. "Heh, sorry" Blair walked over and sat down in the middle of the two, but closer to Jaden, "I've never properly been in here to hang out before, it's strange" Jaden looked at her a bit confused, still opening his cards "Why strange? I think it's neat that you want to hang out!" Hearing this created a smile on Blair's face. _Oh Jaden, you always do this to me. _"Jay's right" It was Jesse's turn to talk "We're all friends here right? Hanging out is what friends do!" The both of them were making Blair feel happy and welcome in their circle, at this point she was really smiling "Thanks guys" Jaden and Jesse both had smiles of accomplishment on their faces "Now, let's get us some deck reinforcement!" Jaden thrust his arm into the air while holding a pack of cards. Blair was staring at Jaden, the happiness on his face and in his voice was making her feel warm inside. _Control yourself Blair! _Before she went off into another dream world she grabbed one of the packs and thrust it into the air with Jaden, a big smile plastered on her face.

The next couple of hours were spent opening, gawking at, and trading all of the cards, Blair was amazed at the amount that Jaden and Jesse had bought "There are so many cards here, I don't think I've ever seen so many at once!" There was a big pile of cards stacked up next to Blair, but there were piles twice as big next to Jaden and Jesse "Haha, you think so? We usually buy in bulk" Jaden seemed amazed at the fact that Blair didn't find this normal. _I can definitely see that! _"Just how much did you spend on all of these though?" At this point Jaden and Jesse stopped opening their last packets and stared at each-other, there was a few seconds of silence before Jesse spoke up "I think we bought about a quarter of what was left in?" Now it was Blair's turn to stare "You got a quarter of the stock! I thought there was a lot of cards here!" Blair was shouting, not in anger but in shock at how much the two had spent, Jaden just laughed rubbing the back of his head "Well, someone had to buy them" His face had gone slightly red while talking. Blair just stared at him, a smile forming on her face, and out of nowhere she burst out laughing "That's. That's so Jaden!" Jaden and Jesse just looked at her confused as to what was so funny "Uhh, Blair?" Jaden reached out his arm and grabbed her shoulder, which caused her to fall onto her back.

After a couple more seconds of laughter Blair calmed down, she sat up with a massive grin on her face "I'm sorry. It's just, this has been really fun!" There was a big sense of happiness in her voice, the kind which made everyone else in the room smile with her, Blair was thoroughly enjoying herself. _I am so glad that I went through with all of this! It's been great hanging out with Jaden. _The trio just sat in a happy silence, all of them smiling. Jesse then stood up to move "A'll be back in a second, just gotta pop to the little duelists room" He walked over Jaden and Blair to get to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and leaving Jaden and Blair with the mess of empty card packets.

"We should probably dispose of all these wrappers" Blair looked at Jaden who didn't look too happy about clearing up the mess that they'd made "Come on Jaden, you're the ones who bought all of these after all. Plus the sooner it's done, the sooner it's gone" Blair had already begun picking up some of the mess, prompting Jaden to join her. The two were clearing up the mess in silence when Blair started thinking to herself, _Wait a minute! I'm alone, with Jaden! It's just the two of us in here! What do I do? Do I say something to him? Argh I'm so nervous all of a sudden again! _Blair had frozen in place with all her thoughts running through her head,

"Hey Blair, can I ask you something?" Hearing Jaden break the silence made her jump, Catching her breath she looked over to him "Yeah, sure. What is it?" _What's he going to ask me? Have I done something wrong? I hope that I haven't! _Jaden spoke again "I was just wondering, why did you want to hang out with us all of a sudden?" His words placed a worried look on Blair's face _Does he not want to be friends? _When he saw this he quickly added "Not that I haven't enjoyed it! Because I have done. I just wondered why" He gave her a look she wasn't used to seeing on him, he was genuinely curious about it.

_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him a bit _"I guess it was a bit out of the blue wasn't it" A small chuckle escaped from her throat "We're friends aren't we Jaden?" He nodded without speaking "Well, even though we're friends we don't really spend time together, and I thought that it would be nice if we started to" A smile began to form on her face as she was talking "I liked the idea of being better friends with you Jaden, so I came to do just that, become your friend" At the end of her little speech she had become slightly red faced and embarrassed, trying to hide her face she became suddenly interested in the floor _That's only half of what I wanted to tell you, I have to be careful that I don't speak too soon. I wonder what he's thinking right now? _Blair peeked up at Jaden to see his reaction, she was surprised to see that Jaden had a big smile on his face "I think that's a great idea!" His reaction shocked her slightly " ?" He slightly laughed at what she said "Of course I do! What could be better than becoming better friends with someone!" Blair's face had lit up _Oh my god! He actually likes the idea of being friends with me! That's one step closer to my goal! _"Well then, does that mean it'd be okay for me to hang out with you again tomorrow?" She shyly asked him the question "Of course it does! You just come knocking on the door whenever you like, it's always fun to have more friends round!" Jaden was making Blair feel really happy, and he could see that. What he couldn't see though was how special it was to her hearing him say that to her. Dumping the wrappers she was holding in the bin, Blair walked over to the door "Well it's getting late so I should probably leave" She opened the door, revealing the darkening sky "Thank you for tonight Jaden. I'll see you tomorrow" She was smiling, and her heart was beating really fast. "Seeya Blair!" Jaden gave her a big smile and wave back, and with that she left his room.

As she was outside the smile on her face grew even bigger than it was before, her happiness was really showing _I can't believe how well that went! That was so much fun, and he even said it's okay for me to come back tomorrow! _Blair walked back to her own room with a spring in her step, right now she was in a great mood, and she had a feeling that she was only going to get happier.


End file.
